On the Road Back Home
by MissCastellanMilligan
Summary: Adam ist tot. Soviel ist sicher. Doch wie hieß es nochmal? Das Leben zieht an dir vorbei, wenn du stirbst?


On the Road back Home

Dass er nicht mehr lebte, wusste Adam, aber wo er war wusste er nicht. Er stand auf einer Straße und blickte zum Sternenhimmel hinauf. Er konnte das Tierkreiszeichen der Waage sehen. Sein Sternzeichen. „Mum?", rief er ins Nichts. Lediglich anhand der Bäume am Rande der Landstraße, wusste er, dass er nicht taub sein konnte. Sie raschelten. Das war's aber. Keine Antwort, nicht mal der Ansatz eines kleinen Wörtchens war zu hören. Nur sein Atem und die Bäume sagten ihm, dass er nicht komplett tot sein konnte. Unsicher sah er zurück. Die Straße endete hinter seinen Füßen. Es ging also nur noch voran. Der erste Schritt, es folgte noch einer und noch einer. Das Bild änderte sich nicht. Er ging auf die Waage zu, Bäume raschelten, als würde sich dahinter etwas bewegen und ihn beobachten. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, aber er ging weiter. Irgendwohin muss die Straße doch führen, nicht?

Nachdem er gefühlte Stunden gelaufen war, entdeckte er zwischen den Bäumen eine Gestalt. Er blieb stehen und starrte zu der Stelle. „Hallo?", fragte er und merkte, wie kratzig seine Stimme war. Keine Antwort. Wieso denn auch? Aber dafür bewegte sich die Gestalt auf ihn zu. Es war ein kleiner Junge. Nicht irgendein kleiner Junge. An den struppigen blonden Haaren und den tiefblauen Augen erkannte er sich selber. Verängstigt blieb sein jüngeres Selbst stehen und klammerte sich an einen Baum. Adam wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Deshalb streckte er bloß die Hand aus und machte einen Schritt auf sich selber zu. Der Kleine blieb stehen und sah die Hand an, als wäre sie ein Gespenst. „Willst du mit mir ein Stück gehen?", hörte sich Adam selber fragen. Auch jetzt überraschte der kleine Adam ihn. Er nickte leicht und ergriff die Hand. Nun kam er langsamer voran, denn die kurzen Beine trugen den Kleinen nicht so schnell. Adam hetzte aber auch nicht. Er ließ sich Zeit und sah immer wieder in die Bäume. Umso mehr verwirrte ihn die Frage, die der Kleine stellte: „Wir sind tot, nicht?" Vorerst antwortete er nicht, dann aber nickte er. „Ein Guhl hat uns getötet.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Sein jüngeres Selbst presste die Lippen aufeinander und hielt die Hand noch fester. „Der Wald ist schön", sagte er dann völlig unvermittelt. Adam sah jetzt wieder zur Seite zu den Bäumen. Jetzt wirkten sie nicht mehr bedrohlich wie vorhin. Jetzt hörte man leise Grillen zirpen und Füchse, die nachts unterwegs waren. „Das ist Sleeping Wood", sagte der Kleine mit einem Lächeln „hier haben wir früher oft mit Mummy gecampt!" Nun war es an Adam die Sprache zu verlieren. Wie hätte er das vergessen können? Ohne, dass er es wollte lief eine Träne seine Wange hinab, die er aber mit einer Handbewegung entfernte. Am Horizont ging die Sonne auf, aber die Waage war noch immer zu sehen. Die Landstraße wurde abrupt zu einer löchrigen Asphaltstraße. Die Bäume wurden von einer weiten Wiese abgelöst. Adam wollte weitergehen, doch der Kleine blieb am Rande der Landstraße stehen. „Ich darf nicht weiter", meinte er besonnen und Adam bewunderte sich selber dafür „hier endet unsere Kindheit" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief in den Wald. Völlig verdattert blieb der tote Adam dort stehen und blickte in den Wald.

„Hey, Wurzeln geschlagen oder was?", hörte er hinter sich eine jungendliche Stimme und als er sich umdrehte stand er wieder sich selber gegenüber. Dieses Mal aber zirka vierzehn Jahre alt und in dem Fußballtrikot seines Vereins von damals. Blaue Flecken und Kratzer vom Spiel dominierten das Bild und unter dem Arm trug er den Ball. Er grinste ein schiefes Lächeln und bedeutete ihm, dass er folgen soll. „Wir wollen hier ja nicht den ganzen Tag herumlungern, oder?" Dann ließ er den Ball auf den Boden fallen und kickte ihn immer wieder hoch. Adam kam zu ihm und merkte, wie klein er früher gewesen war. Sein Wachstumsschub kam mit sechzehn. Bis dato war er immer einer der Kleinsten in der Klasse gewesen. „Weißt du noch, warum wir angefangen haben Fußball zu spielen?", fragte der Jungendliche und kickte den Ball so hoch, dass er ihn wieder unter den Arm klemmen konnte. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam los. „Natürlich", antwortete Adam „weil unser Vater Baseball mochte…" Der Fußballer lachte los. „Sein Gesicht, als wir es ihm gesagt hatten war klasse!", kommentierte er fies. Adam ließ seinen Blick über die Wiese schweifen und fragte sein jugendliches Selbst: „Wo sind wir hier?" Der Jüngere sah auf, denn seinen Blick hatte er auf die Straße gerichtet. „Das hier ist die Wiese, wo wir mit den anderen Jungs immer gespielt haben. Nur ist es hier jetzt größer. Und die Straße sieht so scheiße aus, weil sie bei uns in der Straße auch so aussah. Erinnerst du dich?" Adam nickte abermals. Jetzt erinnerte er sich daran. Aber erst nachdem es ihm gesagt wurde, fiel ihm das ein. Auf der Wiese standen mehrere Jungen, die den beiden Adams hinterher blickten. „Ich komme gleich!", rief der Fußballer ihnen zu und sie zeigten den Daumen nach oben. Seine Vereinskollegen… „Ich begleite dich bis zu deinem nächsten Lebensabschnitt.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und klammerte seine Hand an Adams Jacke. „Was bringt das?", wollte er Ältere wissen. Der jüngere Adam sah auf und meinte: „Du durchläufst dein Leben… sprichwörtlich!" Damit schwieg er und sie gingen weiter. Was genau das brachte hatte er zwar nicht beantwortet, aber da würde er dann einfach den nächsten fragen. Genauso abrupt wie eben endete auch die durchlöcherte Straße. Sie mündete in einen hübschen Gehweg. „Wir sehen uns!", rief ihm der jugendliche Adam zu und lief zurück zu seinen Vereinskollegen. Sie fingen sofort an zu spielen. Dieses Mal sah Adam nicht so lange zurück.

Er drehte sich zum Gehweg, welcher von gepflegten Büschen und Häusern abgegrenzt wurde, die er als Studentenhäuser erkennen konnte. Aus Haus Nummer 12 trat er selber hinaus. Über seine Schulter hing die Laptoptasche, die er heute noch hatte. Also, als er noch lebte. Als er sich selber gegenüberstand, war er nun auf Augenhöhe. Dieser Adam hatte nun auch schon diese dunklen Augenringe und die Traurigkeit im Blick. „Hallo", sagte der tote Adam. Der Studenten-Adam nickte nur und bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass er folgen soll. „Was bringt das hier?", fragte Adam und der Student drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du sollst bloß wissen, was nun für immer verschwunden ist. Dein Leben, unser Leben, ist vorbei und jetzt beginnt die Sekunde, wo dein ganzes Leben an dir vorbeizieht…" Die Worte gingen tief unter Adams Haut. Er schwieg. Sein Ebenbild auch. Sie gingen nebeneinander her, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Der Gehweg gab ihnen genügend Platz, dass sich ihre Schultern nur ab und zu berührten. „Sag mal…", begann der Studenten-Adam „…wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest etwas in deinem Leben zu ändern, würdest du es tun?" Die Frage beantwortete er nicht sofort und sein Ebenbild ließ ihm auch die Zeit, die er benötigte. Dann aber sagte er: „Nein, auch wenn ich verhindern könnte, dass ich vom Guhl umgebracht werde, würde ich es dennoch nicht machen." Der Andere nickte langsam und fragte nach dem Warum. „Ganz einfach. Das hier war mein Leben und wenn es so enden sollte, dann ist dagegen auch nichts zu tun. Dann wäre ich anders umgekommen…" Adam glaubte nicht an das Schicksal. Für ihn sind alle Wege vorherbestimmt. „Ich denke, wir wären gute Ärzte geworden…", sagte Adam nachdenklich. Auch wenn er niemals wieder eine Universität sehen würde, empfand er das nicht als Schlimm. Sein Traum ist geplatzt, doch es war nicht sein Verschulden. Er hatte soweit alles richtig gemacht. Der Tod hatte sich dazwischen gestellt und gegen ihn ist er machtlos. „Das denke ich auch", antwortete der andere Adam und blieb stehen. Der Gehweg endete und vor Adam gabelte sich die Straße. Eines war ein Highway, welcher an einem Friedhof vorbeiführte und der andere Weg war eine 08/15-Straße, wo ein schneeweißes Gebäude neben stand. Auf dem Gebäude konnte er das Wort ‚Krankenhaus' erahnen, denn es war viel zu weit weg. „Was bedeutet das?", fragte Adam sich selber. Der Student ließ sein Tragegurt runterrutschen und die Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Dann bückte er sich und nahm ein Brief heraus. Dieser war an Adam adressiert. „Darin steht, was du zutun hast…" Dann ging er auf ein graues Gebäude zu, welches Adam als seine Universität erkannte. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und Adam sah wieder geradeaus. Links war der Highway, rechts das Krankenhaus. Er öffnete den Brief.

_An Adam Milligan,_

_Todesursache: Guhl_

_Sobald du deine Studentenzeit durchlaufen hast, kommst du zu der Zukunft. Wie du siehst existieren zwei Möglichkeiten. Beide will ich dir erklären. Rechts siehst du deinen Zukunftsweg, den du nach deinem Universitätsabschluss eingeschlagen hättest. Du wärest Chefarzt geworden, wärest mit einer Krankenschwester namens Julianna zusammen gekommen und hättest drei Kinder bekommen._

_Links wiederrum siehst du die Zukunft, die vor dir gelegen hätte, wenn du deine zwei Halbbrüder Sam und Dean Winchester kennen gelernt hättest. Du wärest mit ihnen auf Dämonenjagd gegangen, wie es schon dein Vater getan hat. Dein Leben wäre immer in der Schwebe gewesen und ob du den morgigen Tag erleben wirst, wäre jede Nacht ungewiss. Und doch hättest du da die Familie, die du immer gesucht hattest._

_Entscheide dich gut!_

Adam sah auf. Rechts stand eine schwarzhaarige, hübsche Frau mit drei kleinen Kindern an der Seite, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. Links standen zwei Männer an einem Chevrolet Impala gelehnt. Der Größere hatte ein Gewehr in der Hand und der Andere eine schwarze Pistole, deren Lauf sehr schmal und lang war. Auch sie sahen ihn voller Spannung an. Sein Blick glitt wieder über die Zeilen. „Gesichertes Leben oder echte Familie", murmelte er vor sich hin. Mit einem Blick nach rechts sah er Julianna direkt in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Sam und Dean sahen immer wieder auf ihre Handys, als würde ihnen das zu lange dauern. Er schloss die Augen. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er ging los, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Erst als der Wind kalt wurde und der Brief in seinen Händen zu Staub zerfiel wusste er, dass er seinen Zukunftspfad erreicht hatte.

„Wurde auch Zeit", sagte Dean „Steig ein. Wir haben noch eine Menge zu erledigen…"


End file.
